Alice in the Star Wars land
by Darth Moya
Summary: Sometimes about Clone Wars, Separatists and Republic proclaimed a temporary peace, because the both sides had a much bigger problem. There is an inter-dimensional tunnel and people from a diverse dimensions and alternative worlds are appearing everywhere. A girl from Earth appears at the Jedi temple. What can the poor girl do? And are Sidious and Voldemort really best friedns?
1. Chapter 1: Problem named Alice

**I am writing this fanfiction story in honour of one fanfic writer, who once wrote a great Harry Potter fanfic about a Star Wars fan, who accidentally appeared in the Harry Potter world, but the main problem was that she (the fan was girl) wasn't the only one that did. So, I have a friend who is a big fan of HP, but don't know Star Wars at all, so I decided to make it somehow by contraries. I placed a HP fan into the Star Wars world. Check it out!**

**/**

"...better kill them all." Skywalker growls.

"Skywalker! Remember you are Jedi!" Obi-Wan gives him a rebuke.

A feeling like someone just hit their stomachs. Something takes their breaths away; they feel like every air in the room is sucked away by something.

Mace Windu is the first one who manages to speak. "Oh no, not more…"

The next thing that's worth mentioning is the violet-haired girl that fells on the floor to Obi-Wan's feet. She slowly collects and tries to stand up.

"What the fuck..." she says quietly and rises.

Then she finally looks around.

"What the fuck...?" she asks not very cleverly.

"Some decency, please, Master Yoda is here." Adi Gallia says reprovingly.

"Master Gallia, I am small, but I am not some kinchin." Yoda cuts off. He was really peevish in these times.

"Hem... who are you? What am I doing here? Who is this little goblin?"Girl asks.

"My dear ma'am, you are situated in the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. Namely in the Jedi Council room," Obi-Wan takes the floor before Yoda can blow up because another one "visitor" called him "little goblin". "My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi. I am the member of the High Jedi Council. The other ones present here are Grand Master Yoda and masters Windu, Gallia, Tiin and Mundi."

Girl stares at him. "Hem...Kenobi? I already heard about you, I think. And about Grand Master Yoda, too. But I thought you are dead." She says.

"Why?" Obi-Wan asks confusedly.

"Hum… just so. I think that… you have to tell me what is happening here."

Skywalker looks at Obi with moodiness. "I will explain you, if masters will agree. My name – as master Kenobi forgot to say – is Anakin Skywalker."

"Nice to meet you, master Skywalker." Girl says. She slowly starts to call back company manners.

"Nice to meet you…"

"Alice." She says.

"Nice to meet you, Alice." Skywalker smiles at her. Then he looks on the Jedi Council members. "Can I explain the situation to Lady Alice, or it is also too unfitting for a Jedi?"

"Stop this cheekiness, Skywalker." Windu says hardly.

"Let Skywalker speak, we will. What happens here, the girl has right to know." Yoda finalizes it.

Skywalker thankfully beckons to Yoda and turns to Alice. "A few months ago, we noticed that some little things are appearing off and on, just from nothingness. Not much long time ago, these things started to happen more frequently than ever. And then people started to appear, too."

Girl stares at him. "What?"

"We guess it's some kind of a… inter-dimensional or inter-galactic tunnel. And people and things are falling through it. And most of them ended here." He adds.

"Like we don't have our own problems," Tiin says quietly to master Gallia.

"I think it makes some heterochronism or time lag or how do you call it," Alice says and looks at Obi-Wan. She was sure he shall be dead.

"Interesting. We didn't note that yet. The truth is that our…visitors are not helping us too much." Skywalker says and grimaces.

"Now, when you know what's the buzz… we still don't know how to send people back to their galaxies or dimensions or what. We need to assign you someone who will take care of you till we will find out." Windu says and throws a look on Skywalker.

"No, no! I have Ahsoka! And... I have to take care of her, I don't need anything else!" Skywalker starts protesting.

"I would do it, but I have the goblin family at my place. Sorry Anakin, but this girl is your problem now."

**/**

**Eh... forgot to say... please, if you liked that fanfic, write me a comment so I will know if I should continue writing :)**

**Thanks!**

**Peace, love and Sith,**

**Darth Moya**


	2. Chapter 2: Hard minds

"Sorry for that I said." Skywalker apologies to Alice.

"No matter. I understand it. You have just another problem in me. I didn't do it because I wanted to. It just happened."

"I don't say it's your fault, Alice. I don't mean that it's your fault, it's just a play of the fate that you appeared here."

Alice is abashed. "Where are we going now?"

"First to find Ahsoka and then to registrate you on the IDIO."

Alice giggles. "Where?"

"IDIO - Inter-Dimensional Immigration Office. It was IMPA before. Independent Merchantry Pirate Alliance. When independent wasn't a swear-word. Now they closed it."

"Why is it a swear-word?"

"We forgot to tell it to you, did we? It's a war here but now, when the tunnel appeared, we made a temporary peace so we can deal with the things."

"Still, why independent?"

"Our enemies call themselves Confederacy of Independent Systems. That's the reason."

"Eh..yea. And... who is Ahsoka?"

"My padawan."

"Padawan?"

"My apprentice. We call them padawans here."

"H'm. But why I understand you? You are speaking English here?"

"No, you speak Basic."

"Er... I am sure I am speaking English."

Skywalker shruggs. "This must be some coincidence. Most of the people that came here didn't speak English or Basic."

Alice looks around. "This is a damned big house," she says.

"This is the Jedi Temple. In the good times, there were lots of Jedis. Young and old, human or non-human. But now... the war changed it all."

"We had a great war in my home, too."

"Yes?"

"We call it a World War. They were two."

"We call ours the Clone Wars."

"Why?"

"We don't have an usual army but a huge army of clones."

"Clones? Why?"

"We made them obedient and physically fit. They're better than ususal troops."

"So no losing among civilians?"

"Oh... it's not that perfect, but these are limited. But we are losing lots of Jedi. Clones need Generals and Jedi are leading them. But we lost lots of Jedi in fight."

"Oh. Are you fighting, too?"

"Yes."

"Is war hard?"

"Harder than people think."

They get to the corridor with lots of people walking there.

"Master Leem! Master Leem!" Skywalker shouts at a Gran standing at the door on the left.

Gran Jedi looked up and smiled on him. "Master Skywalker. Finally back home in the Temple?"

"Yes." Skywalker answers and walks to her. "Master Leem, haven't you seen Ahsoka?"  
Leem nods. "Yes. She is with other padawans on the landing point. Some flighty padawan allowed some visitor to fly with his masters' starfighter. He crash-landed of course. She is helping there."  
"Thank you, master Leem." Skywalker says. "May the force be with you."  
"May the force be with you, too, Anakin. And with your charming ward, too."  
Alice blushes. "Thank you, master Leem." she says and stares on her three eyes.  
"We have to go, Alice." Skywalker warns her and pulls her away.  
Alice tosses and walks away with him. "Oh, I'm sorry, I just..." she starts apologizing.  
"Staring on people is unbecoming, Alice." he hisses.  
"I know, but... she has three eyes!"  
"I know. She is a Gran. Grans have three eyes."  
"I have never seen this! People in my world have two eyes, usually. And the unlucky ones have only one."  
Skywalker stops and turns so he sees into Alice's eyes. "It's not jsut about unbecoming behaviour," he says boldly. "I don't have time to teach you what beseems and what not when I must teach the same to Ahsoka. She is a twister by herself, I don't need any other troubleshooting girl."  
Alice is a bit...shamefaced. "I will try not to do you any problems." she beeps.  
Skywalker breaths out. "Thanks." he says. "I'm sorry."  
"No matter." Alice says.  
They continue their way to the landing point.

*-/**/*

I needed him to be a bit mad on her, he is no the type to just let things be...

Peace, love and Sith,

Darth Moya


	3. Chapter 3: No, not another one!

"And then the thief says: Fuck these oysters!"

Alice and Skywalker start to laugh. It was hard for Alice, but she already forced Skywalker to talk to her.

"Your jokes are really bizarre, Alice." Skywalker says.

She shrugs. "This is the main point of most of our jokes."

"Can I tell one to you?" he asks.

"Of course, master Skywalker."

Skywalker blushes. He is too shy to propose her to call him Anakin. "So. Jawa, Wookie and Jedi walk into the bar…"

The door to the landing point opens. Skywalker raises his head.

"Uh, so this is the landing point." He says.

The first thing Alice notices is the big boat with rumpled side. The second thing are droids, quickly repairing it. Third are lots of young kids running around and checking everything if it's okay.

"Hey, you!" Skywalker shouts at man slightly patting a paint of one of the boats docked here.

Man raises his head. "Yes?"

"Who are you."

"Captain Kirk, sir." Man says proudly.

"Oh, yes. So that means that you are_ not_ allowed to touch my ship. So get out of it."

Alice smiles amusedly. "And the rest of the joke?"

Skywalker tosses and shrugs. "Oh, so the Jedi says…"

"BLAST IT!"

They both look at the padawan that shouted. He and his friend hold crushed remains of some appliance right above another's head.

"DO YOU WANT TO KILL ME, NUMSKULL?" the padawan under the shambles askes sharply.

"HEY, WE SAVED YOU, TANO! DO YOU WANT US TO DROP IT AGAIN?" one of 'em cuts off loudly.

"HELP YOURSELF, CHIZZIK! HELP YOURSELF, IF YOU WANT!"

The shambles fall down just a few inches from Tano.

"You can be grateful we are in a good mood, Tano." Pax smiles on her.

Tano growls silently. Skywalker comes up to her, waving on her.

"Hey, Snips!" he calls. "Snips! Right here!"

Tano looks up and smiles on her master. "I'm coming, master!" she calls in reply and walks to him.

Skywalker stops and looks on Alice. "This is my padawan." He says proudly.

"Hmm, a bit nervy one, isn't she?"

"She's just young."

Tano walks to them quickly and then gives her master a nod. "Master Skyguy, do you need something from me?"

Skywalkers points at Alice. "Ahsoka, I want to introduce my new friend to you. This is Alice. She is one of the Falldowns. And our new ward."

Tano looks at Alice and shakes hands with her. "Hello, Alice, nice to meet you."

"Hello… Snips?" Alice tries.

"Ahsoka Tano. Snips is just a nickname." Tano corrects her.

Alice blushes. "Sorry."

"Nothing. So, master, have you already brought her to registration?" Tano asks Skywalker.

"I wanted you to accompany us here." Skywalker says.

"Of course, I just have to notify it to master Xan."

He nods. "We will wait."

Tano runs away to make her excuse.

"Nice girl." Alice says.

"Yes, she is. She is a really capable padawan."

"But she's quite young."

"Not so young for a padawanship. And sometimes I almost forget how young she is."

"How old is she?" Alice asks.

"Fourteen. Look, here she goes."

ˆ''ˆ

Dooku walks up and down the room. The communication panel's still dead, though his master had to call him two hours ago.

"Are we really going to wait for him, Dooku? The plan is already finished, we can start it without him." Gunray makes himself heard.

"Yes, we do, Gunray. I need him to uphold it." Dooku answers.

"Maybe the Jedi tracked him down." San Hill broaches.

Dooku shakes his head. "No, no. This would be a violation of the peace and Jedi would never do something like that. No if master Yoda has to approve it."

"Yes, yes. Our dear small peaceful Master Yoda. I'll bet that if we are going to win this war, he's the cause of the Republic's failure." Ventress says.

"And we are going to win this war." San Hill points out.

"If our _dear_ guests won't consume all our resources."

Asajj sticks her tounge. "Yes, our dear guests. I can't believe you didn't allow me to kill them, master."

Dooku waves his hand. "My master said that they may be useful. And interesting to study."

Asajj snorts. "Study? Them? If you want to study a life of pigs and don't want to get dirty, than sure. _Very_ interesting."

"You should put up with the knowledge that my master ordered it." Dooku puts her down.

"He ordered _many_ things. For example that we have to make Skywalker _die_. He orders it _again and again_. To no avail."

"And because of what? Because of your's and Grievous' _incapability_."

"I _am _capable, master!" Asajj enters a protest. "You _yourself _said it! I have rescued this idiot-"-she waves her hand Gunray's way- "from the Jedi, I defeated Luminara Unduli personally and even the Skywalkers' little stupid pet Togruta!"

"And what about Yavin 4?" Dooku asks canny.

"I prefer Ohma D'un." Asajj replies carefully.

"That was partially a Durge's merit, Ventress. And Gunray's rescue? Who knows how it would end without the bribed guard?"

Asajj scorns. "Do you mean Argyus? He was just a stupid braggart. Good thing that I killed him. He could weary someone to death."

Gunray and Hill laugh stilly.

"Good thing that he was there. That made the mission much easier." Dooku corrects Asajj.

"If you think that I am not enough powerful for you, master, you can take one of these… one of these…"

"Hobbits." Gunray cues.

"Yes, Hobbits, as your new assassin." Asajj completed the sentence.

"Better you than our… _dear guests_." Dooku says.

The words Asajj wanted to say in answer are tore off her mouth by a strong stroke that takes out breaths of all people in the room.

"Please, no another centaurs." Hill groans hardly.

A person stays dignifiedly in the air for a while, and then falls on the floor, face forward.

"This doesn't look like centaur, my friend." Gunray says contentedly to Hill.

"Really. More like some humanoid." Hill agrees.

Asajj ignites one of her lightsabers and aims its point on newcomer's head. "Who are you, slime?" she asks slowly.

Man curls up like a hedgehog and doesn't answer.

"Who. Are. You." She repeats more slowly.

"Maybe he doesn't speak basic." Hill tosses.

"Ah'chu apenkee?" Asajj tries it in huttesse.

"You…you don't recognize me, my lady?" man asks shakily.

Dooku rushes to them. "This sounds like…" he crouches at the man and tries to unroll him by his own.

"My lord…no, my lord…I…don't want to die." Man mumbles.

"What are you talking about, man?" Dooku asks and throws down man's cape.

Man at front of him has grey hair, blue eyes and old and wrinkled face. The main of his face was a big, curved nose. He looked exactly as Sidious' older, less shaven and dirtier version. Dooku stares at him.

"Asajj, get these two out of here." He orders when he gets form the worst shock.

Gunray tries to look at the man, but Dooku and Asajj try to cover him. Asajj sees them off and then walks to her master.

"Master? How did you get here?" Dooku asks.

Man laughs stilly and then starts coughing. "Master? Master? Lord Dooku, I haven't hoped that you would call me like that anymore."

Dooku shakes his shoulders. "What are you talking about, master?"

Man's laugh sounds like cawing. "Hah! Master! Master!" he yelled.

Asajj comes to them and roughly hit his face.

"Ventress!" Dooku shouts at her.

Man stopped laughing.

"Master, you saw what happened. This is not your master. He fell through. This is another Sidious. Crazy one, as it looks." Asajj says to him.

"Sidious? No one called me Sidious for a long time. They called me The Old Man or the Filthy. No Sidious. No Palpatine. No respect for a fearful Sith lord." Man spits out. "Clod of muck."

"You are really the right one to say." Asajj grins.

Man throws a short look of hectic blue eyes on her. "Sorry that I used such an obscene word in front of you, my lady. Can your high and fearful Highness forgive me?"

Asajj shoots her lips. "What is this idiot talking about?"

"Oh, your sense of humor almost overreaches your beauty, my lady." No-Sidious says with humbleness.

Asajj grins. "I like this version of him."

No-Sidious bowed his head. "I am so pleased by your goodwill, Countess."

It looks like this interest her. "Countess?" she asks.

"Yes, my lady. Uh… is it an indecency to call you by this title? Do you prefer your Fearfulness?" man looks at Dooku with fear and respect in his eyes. "I apologize that I hurt your estimable wife, my lord. I didn't know…please, forgive me, my lord."

"WIFE?!" It's hard to say who is more shocked and disgusted – Asajj, or Dooku?

Man looks confused. "What is happening here?" he asks and his voice is so sharp, clean and cold that it clears up both Dooku and Asajj.

"You, my friend, are in a world alternate to yours. You fell through a spatio-temporal hole. And remember, in this eventuality, I AM _NOT_ DOOKU'S WIFE!"

Man starts laughing. "Oh, what a good joke, my lady; my lord." Then he becomes more serious. "But… if you changed your mind and want to execute me, please, don't play with me, my lord. I know that I deserve death for the humiliation I made you, but… please, just kill me and let me go."

"This is not a joke, NoSi. This is a really serious situation." Asajj says and then puts her lightsaber to his neck, to show him how serious. "And now you are going to tell us everything about your world. To the letter."

Man stares at her. "This…is real? This is an alternate universe?"

Dooku nods. "Yes. For you, of course. It's a basic universe for us."

"And you don't want to kill me?" Man asks.

"If you are going to tell your story to us, maybe we can leave you alive _for now_." Dooku answers.

Man nods quickly. "Yes, yes. I will tell you. Everything. Everything, your Fearfulness."

"Stop this servility, NoSi!" Asajj shouts at him.

"Nosi, my lady?" man asks.

"No-Sidious. Because you are totally _not _the Sidious _we _know." She explains disgustedly.

"Okay, my lady, so my name will be NoSi. Thank you for that name, my lady, thank you so much."

The blade whirls darkly. "Stop it, stupid."

"Yes. Sorry, it's hard for me to stop it. I had to do this for years." NoSi sighs and looks on the floor. "So. You wanted to know my story. Where shall I start…?"

"Did you have Clone Wars in your eventuality?" Dooku asks.

"Yes. It probably started with the start of the Clone Wars." Man replies slowly.

"What started?"

NoSi looks on Dooku carefully. "Your betrayal, Count Dooku." He says.

Dooku smiles. "My betrayal? Continue,"

"On the Geonosis, you had the plans I gave you to guard them. After that, you kept it and told me that Jedi stole them from you. I trusted you and that was maybe the worst decision I made in my life. I am sure that everything would be alright, just if her-"he beckons to Asajj – "didn't appeared. But you met her on Rattatak and that was my end. You fell in love with her and in some point of the Clone Wars, she became your lover and persuaded you to betray me." Man licks his lips feverishly. "So you two came to me and battled me. And you won. By a cheat, of course, but defeated me and exiled me. You put me into prison on Raxus Prime and took care that I am not able to kill myself and set myself free. Then the Jedi – Skywalker –, who thought I am just innocent Chancellor, came to rescue me, but you two killed him and then his padawan. And Ventress, now calling herself Countess, defeated and imprisoned Kenobi. Then you two used the Mandalorian ruler, Satine Kryze, who came to rescue Kenobi. You pushed her on my place and manipulated her through Kenobi. You, Dooku, finished my plans and the Mandalorian cutie became an Empress. But Kryze decided that Kenobi's death is dispensable compared to the future of the galaxy, and decided to rule by herself. Ventress assassinated her and you two sat down on the galaxy's throne. And this is the end of my story."

Asajj shows her teeth. "I like this story. Of course just when we pass away the detail of me being your lover, my master."

Dooku's eyes shine. "I like it, too. You know, Ventress, I have an idea. Let's keep our new friend secret."

ˆ''ˆ

"So you Jedi can't…you know…it?" Alice asks.

Ahsoka looks at her. "What?"

"I mean that you can't have… oh, never mind."

Ahsoka titters. "You mean That? No, we really can't."

Alice looks on Skywalker's back. "Poor you." She says.

"We don't mind it so much. We are raised to push down our emotions from babyhood."

"That sounds cruel."

"It's not as bad as it looks. We can stay calm in the situations when the others panic, we are not attached to people so we can do right decisions."

"Not attached?"

"That means than we don't have any other relationship that the family and the master-padawan one."

"So no friendships?"

"I think that originally we are not supposed to have "friends" but now we don't care about friendships so much. But we can't get married or have an amorous relationship."

"But what if someone becomes really nuts because of love?"

"Then he can leave the order and marry his "big love"." Ahsoka said.

Ahoska tried all the way to IDIO to explain the principles of the Jedi order and of the Republic to Alice. She told her about what the Force is and like that, but, well, it didn't look like she understands it much.

Skywalker points at the building in front of them. "So, this is IDIO."

"Hmm, it looks…white." Alice says.

The building's really very white. It's all white-painted walls and big windows.

"That's a happy description." Ahsoka tosses and jumps down from the taxi.

Skywalker and Alice follow her.

"It's as white as my pants."

Skywalker smiles. "This is something I can't say,"

Alice looks at his dark blue suit and grins. Skywalker walks to the door and pushes through them to the hallway thick with waiting people.

"Oh, we got there just in the rush hour," Ahsoka says and slams a door behind her.

Tall woman in black and red dress looks at them and then kneels and bows so her forehead touches the cold floor.

"Oh, my lord, you too?" she asks the floor.

"What?" Ahsoka blurts.

"My lord Vader, you have fallen through the hole, too?" woman asks again.

This is the time for Anakin to say: "What?"

"I asked you, if you fell through too." Woman looks much more patient than the two Jedi.

"Stand up, madam. I think that you have mistaken me for someone."

Woman gets up slowly, but still stares on the floor. "Oh, no, my lord Vader. I can never… never forget your face. You are the Sith prince Anakin Skywalker, called lord Vader. I… my name's Georgina, but I understand that you don't recognize me. After all these years… when you met me, I was called the Flower Lady. I was your first concubine."

The trio stares at her, then Ahsoka bursts into laugh. Anakin is red as a radish. Alice doesn't understand anything, but she has a feeling that she is able to believe everything.

It looks like Anakin has a big, big problem with speaking. "My dear Madame Georgina, I am sure that you have mistaken me for someone. I am Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker and I am _local_."

Woman's face is totally red, almost redder than Anakin's. But she throws a scrutiny on him. "A Jedi? My world hasn't seen a Jedi for thousands of years. We almost thought that Jedi are just a legend."

"In this world, we_ hope _that _Sith _are just a legend." Skywalker says dead seriously.

Woman pouts. "You are really not like the Sith prince I've met. He never hung around with _kids _and _girls_ in addition. He was honorable, powerful, _handsome_…this is maybe the only think you have common, my _Jedi friend_."

"The row had moved. You shall go on." Ahsoka bounces her.

The woman throws a last greedy look on Anakin and then turns over and makes a few steps forward.

"Thanks, Snips." Skywalker whispers to Ahsoka.

"Nothing, master. No one wants to meet the woman he lose his virginity with, when his padawan and…_ward _are at it." Soka winks on him.

"Ahsoka!" he enters a protest.

"Oh, master, you don't need to be ashamed. I know that you are an unorthodox Jedi." Ahsoka continues the teasing.

Anakin blushes so much that his skin is almost brighter than Ahsoka's.

"I will not tell anything to Padme…"

This alarms him. "What? Padme? Why? I don't date her!"

Ahsoka laughs. "I know, master, I know. Calm down, Skyguy, I was just kidding. I know that you and Senator Amidala are friends. _Just _friends, of course." She points out.

Anakin lays off. Then he throws a look on Alice and becomes tight again. She looks on him in such a worrying way…

Alice looks away. "Hey, the row moved. We should move on."

ˆ''ˆ

"So. Your name?" the Rodian officer asks.

Alice tries not to stare at him. "Alice. Alice Wonders."

"Alice Alice Wonders?"

"No, just Alice Wonders."

"Okay. So don't confuse me next time. Homeworld?"

"What?"

"Okay, planet What."

"Oh, no What, Earth. I just didn't know what you wanted from me."

"So your homeplanet is Earth?"

"Yes."

"City?"

"Boruska."

"Boruska?"

"Yes, Boruska. It is in…"

"I don't care. Year of birth?"

"1997."

"19:97?"

"Uh, yes, I think."

"Well, well. Do you have any qualification?"

"I am just a student."

"So no qualification?"

"No, sir."

"And your keeper?"

Skywalker calls the attention on him by a gentle cough. "Jedi General Anakin Skywalker."

"An'kin Skywaker?"

Skywalker looks touched by that. "A-N-A-K-I-N S-K-Y-W-A-L-K-E-R." he spells.

"Okay, okay. And your deputy?"

"Ahsoka Tano." Ahsoka says.

Rodian looks up and eyes her. "Ahsoka Tano? The Jedi padawan Ahsoka Tano?"

Skywalker is really snubbed.

Ahsoka smiles on Rodian. "Yes, I am. And this-"she points at her master. "Is my master. I am sure you heard about him, too."

"No, I don't remember." Rodian says totally ignoring Ahsoka's try to perk up her master. Then he looks back at the blank. "Give-over point?"

"Jedi Temple." Ahsoka answers.

"Okay. Your sign and retinal scan, please."

Rodian raises a scanner to Alice's eyes. It blinks and blinds her for a moment. Then he gives an electro-pen to Alice and lets her sign it.

She signs herself and gives the pen back to Rodian. He puts the blank somewhere and then gives her a copy.

"For you. Use it instead of your papers."

"Thank you."

Rodian rests and starts watching his hands. "Goodbye, I wish you a nice day and a nice stay here in our dimension."

ˆ''ˆ ˆ''ˆ ˆ''ˆ

Author's note:

Well, another chapter is here and finished and I hoped you liked it. Hmm, do you think that Dooku is going to betray Palpy? And who of you knows where Boruska is? And the Pax Chizzik – he is a Jedi youngling or padawan (I don't know now) from the book Yoda: Dark rendezvous. Thanks to Sean Stewart!

Reviews, please!

Peace, love, Sith and tommy-guns, (anniversary greting!)

Darth Mo-Mo-Moya! ˆˆ

And the Dooku's secret supporter. *mysterious smile*


	4. Chapter 4: Total mess

**Chapter Four: Mess**

**Shortie A/N: If you see this: (some number) somewhere, I have some remark to it in the AN on the end of the chapter ****. Good Reading!**

**Oh, and I totally forgot! BTW, I wanted to note that I know that my characters are total OC here, right? But if you'll find something that's totally OC and it's bothering you, write it in the reviews and I'll correct it, fine?**

**Good reading again!**

**ˆ''ˆ ˆ''ˆ ˆ''ˆ**

"Hey, Sky…master Skywalker! Wait for me!" Alice shouts Anakin walking ahead.

He waits for her and then goes along with her. "You wanted to call me Skyguy too, huh?"

Alice blushes. "Yes. I get if from Soka. She is terrible with that."

Skywalker shrugs. "Hmm, you'll get used to it. Did you want to tell me something?"

Alice looks on her feet. "Uhm… I wanted to ask you… I know that it's a really personal question, but… This Padme…you like her, do you? I mean… when I saw your face when Soka said her name…"

"I and _Senator Amidala_ are good friends. We have known each other for years. We met when I was ten and have been friends since then."

Alice's embarrassed… "Oh, yes, sorry. I just… you had to see your face."

**ˆ''ˆ**

Ventress taps on her lightsaber's hilt impatiently.

"Alright, my apprentice. So everything is prepared for the start of our plan?" Sidious' hologram asks.

Dooku watches the floor attentively. "Yes, master. Everything."

"Well done, my apprentice. So you can release it. Send our troops. I will prepare myself."

"As you wish, master." Dooku answers.

"May the dark side be with you, my apprentice."

"With you, too, master. Be cautious."

"As always."

His hologram disappeared.

"Go and order our hunting friends their targets. You yourself… do as you were ordered, right?" Dooku turns to Asajj.

"Yes, master." She says with her hissy voice.

"And don't forget: A gift from Count Dooku."

Asajj smiles. "Yesss…" she hisses. "From Count Dooku. And his best assassin, Asajj Ventress."

"Don't take away all glory for you, Ventress." He warns her.

"Of course, master."

Ventress leaves promptly. Dooku turns back to the holoprojector and calls general Grievous.

"What are your orders, Count Dooku?" he asks.

"Attack."

**ˆ''ˆ**

Obi-Wan looks unhappy.

"Wassup with you, uncle Keno?" a little (really little) dwarf girl asks him.

"Oh, nothing, Otho**(1)**. I just have some worries… I have a bad feeling that something is about to happen…" he answers blankly.

"We can just hope that nothing will happen to _us_…" The oldest dwarf says.

"Nothing will happen to you, Orik**(2)**." Obi-Wan assures him. "I am here and I will protect you from anything that can happen to you."

"Hmm… I don't have any experience with you Jedi. Who can know if we can trust your words?" Orik tosses.

"I can't tell you if you can trust all Jedi, but you can trust me."

"We hope so." Orik's wife says.

"You can. I would never allow something to happen to you, Orik or Otho. Otho mainly."

Otho smiles at Obi-Wan. "No bad gremlins can hurt me, can they, uncle Keno?"

"There are no bad gremlins out there, Otho. You don't need to be feared to go outside." Obi-Wan says to her, but mostly speaking to her parents.

"We prefer the atmosphere here inside, master Kenobi." Orik snaps.

"Here in safety, you mean?" Obi asks.

"Do you want to say that we are _cowards_?"

"I want to say that nothing threaten you."

Before Orik can answer, Obi-Wan's commlink breeps.

He raises it to his mouth. "Kenobi here."

"General, Separatists broke the peace agreement! They attacked our stands on Christophsis! We need you at the hangars!"

"Calm down, Cody! Where are they attacking?"

"Christophis, sir! We have an emergency! We need you here!"

"But… Cody, I have bonds here!"

"Uh… I'll send some troops to guard them."

Obi-Wan looks at anxious dwarf family. "I'll wait there since they'll come."

"Okay, sir! We'll leave with the second wave. But master Windu is going to be pretty unpleasant. He wanted us to go in the first wave."

"Why are we sending so many troops there? Can't it be a trap?"

"Yes, it can be, but the Separatist attack on Christophsis is pretty much though. They need reinforcements. Lots of reinforcements. Immediately. By the way, we got an echo that Grievous is here, so everyone is zealous to capture him."

Obi-Wan sighs. "Anakin was the first one leaving, right?"

"Honestly, no, general. The truth is that we cannot find him. His commlink signal is jammed."

"Oh, Force. An Ahsoka, Yularen, Rex and the other important guys are here?"

"Everyone 'cept general_ and_ his padawan."

"Okay, Cody. Send me some guys here. I'm waiting."

"Yes, sir."

**ˆ''ˆ**

Palpatine looks impatient.

He walks from one side of his office to the other. Three really-much-important-guys stay in front of him, watching his every step for some reason. Suddenly the projector switches on.

A monkey-like Mace Windu appears.

"Chancellor, the reinforcements for Christophsis just have left." He says.

Palpatine nods. "Well. How many are they?"

"Six cruisers, two armed for ground attack."

"Any Jedi onboard?"

"Masters Ti and Gallia and Jedi Knight Barriss Offee. And we sent a message to Aayla Secura on Ryloth to join them with her forces."

"Okay. What about masters Skywalker and Kenobi? I personally required them for this mission."

"Yes, we intended to send them with the first wave of reinforcements, too, but master Kenobi had some urgent business here on Coruscant and we lost contact with Master Skywalker and his padawan. But we'll send them immediately after solving of these problems."

"Okay. The Republic owes much to the Jedi Council. As it always does."

"May the Force be with you, Chancellor."

"With you, too, master Windu."

Windu's hologram disappears.

Palpatine crosses his arms on his chest. "Now we can just wait if the situation gets better," he says to the trio of surely-very-important men, more likely soon-very-dead men, according to the woman that just walks through the door behind them.

"Dooku's assassin." Palpatine jerks out.

Ventress smiles. "Yes?"

**ˆ''ˆ**

Aayla Secura looks bored.

She was raised as a Jedi, and Jedi's life loses its boringness very soon after leaving the ranks of the Initiate and becoming a Padawan.

In addition, she was padawan of Quinlan Vos, and he was, honestly, not much Jedi-like. He just wasn't the one you can get bored with.

This calm life, in peace, just tranquilly keeping your stay and do the inspections now and then, here at her family on Ryloth… She needs some excitement. Now.

You know, sometimes, when you wish something, the life obeys. And not every time you like it.

Right now, Aayla's commlink is breeping as if it's crazy.

She picks it up quickly. "Secura here."

The voice doesn't bother with introducing itself. "Aayla, we need your help. Separatists broke the peace. They attacked our stand on Christophsis and master Maruk**(3) **that leads it here doesn't have enough troops to hold his ground against them."

"Okay, I am coming to help. I'm taking the_ Arcane_ and half of my troops. I'll be there right away."

"Okay, Aayla. Thank you."

Aayla smiles. "Don't mention it, master. This is my duty."

She takes her lightsaber and fixes it to her belt.

"Back to work, vacationer." She says to herself.

**ˆ''ˆ**

Padmé Amidala looks sad.

She stays at the window, watching the grassy plains of Naboo below. She is there all alone, waiting of Anakin's call. He has to join her here, so they can have a break together as husband and wife.

"Madame Amidala?"

Padmé turns. A little, approximately 14-years-old boy with curly brown hair stays at the door.

She walks to him.

"Little boy, what are you doing here?" she asks, hunkers down in front of him and rakes his hair.

"Honestly, doing my business, my lady." Boy answers with a stony expression in his brown eyes. He catches her hand and puts his blaster to her chest.

"You are my hostage now, Senator." Boba Fett adds.

**ˆ''ˆ**

Alice looks…confused, as always.

"Uh... master?" Ahsoka sounds.

"Yes, Ahsoka?" Anakin asks.

"Something's wrong with my commlink. It's… it's like someone's jamming my signal."

Anakin checks his one quickly. "Mine too."

"Who can jam our signal? And why?"

Alice taps on Anakin's shoulder. "I don't know, what about _her_?" she asks and points at the woman who slips behind them furtively.

Ahsoka looks back as unobtrusively as she is able to. "Is this…" she starts.

Anakin nods. "Aurra Sing."

They put on the pace.

"We can take her down here," Ashsoka suggests.

"Why should we?" Anakin objects. "We can be happy that we still have a chance that we are not the targets."

Ahsoka shakes her head. "I wouldn't be so sure about that if I were you, master."

"Why should she try to kill us?" Alice asks.

"I'll bet that she's working for Seps," Ahoska says. "Or for our other "friends". It doesn't matter much, after all. All of them want us dead."

"I thought… what about that peace agreement you made?"

"Oh, that means nothing. The Seps are pretty much… annoying."

Alice sighs. "Okay, so we are in mortal danger?"

Anakin nods. "Possibly."

"Great."

(1) **Otho **– this is borrowed from Christopher Paolini's Dwarf language. Otho means trust in it.

(2) **Orik** – Orik is one of the characters from Eragon, if you don't know this. I wanted to use some more references to some popular books, and I already use centaurs from Lewis (I meant the centaurs from Narnia), Hobbits from Tolkien and Captain Kirk from Star Trek, so I wanted to add some more reference.

(3)** Jai Maruk **is the Scout's master killed by Ventress in _Yoda: Dark Rendezvous_ written by Sean Stewart. This is a little EU reference. I'm trying to have lots of them here, do you see?

**Okay, so let's make this clear… to show whole range of the Separatist plan, I will tell the story from the view of five characters: Obi-Wan, Palpatine, Aayla Secura, Padmé and Alice. There will be five parts, all starting with similar sentences (like Obi-Wan looks, Palpatine looks, etc.), okay? These chapters will be shorter, but I will try to update more often. Cross your fingers for your favorite characters!**

**And one more thing – all gods of chronology are going to hate me… but some people are in this time and the others in this… Boba Fett is sometimes between the book Hunted and New Threat of the Boba Fett book series, when he is building his name as a bounty hunter, Asajj is sometimes before the episode Hidden Enemy, and the others are sometimes after Childers of the Force. Aayla Secura is… sometimes after the Battle of Kamino, which started her relationship with Fisto… so this is still in living memory.**

**Reviews, please! ;)**

**Peace, love and Sith,**

**Darth Moya ˆˆ**


	5. Chapter 5: Who loves waffles?

**Chapter Five: Who loves waffles?**

Obi-Wan is impatient.

"Where are they?" he mumbles to himself.

"Uncle Keno?" Otho sounds.

"Yes?"

"Did you hear that?" she asks curiously.

"What?"

Door opens. Five troopers walk inside.

"You are the men Cody sent here?" Obi-Wan asks.

"Yes, sir." Trooper answers.

"Okay. Stay here with them and protect them. I don't want anything to happen to them." Obi-Wan says, while on the half-way to the door.

"Roger, roger." Trooper says.

Door closes behind Obi-Wan. He is too anxious to care about that.

**ˆ''ˆ**

Jedi Council is stiff.

Everyone present is even tighter than usual. They all watched a hologram of master Jai Maruk in the middle of the room.

"The reinforcements from Coruscant arrived." He has just said. "We are pushing them back from our ground positions."

Adi Gallia rubs her hands. "Well. Above?"

Maruk watches his own hands. "The battle above is… well, tougher."

"They are bringing us down?" Kit Fisto asks uneasily.

"They just walk over us."

Fisto's reaction on that is simple: "Oh, blast it."

"Send you more cruisers, we will." Yoda assures him.

"Okay. Thank you, masters."

"How many are they?" Windu asks.

"Many. I bet you that right now we are battling all that resists of the Separatists' army."

Every face in the Council room is as dark as night.

"May the Force be with you, master Maruk."

"May the Force be with us all, masters."

**ˆ''ˆ**

Obi-Wan's commlink is breeping.

"Kenobi he-"he starts.

The voice from the commlink stops him. "My dear Jedi masters," the hologram of Asajj Ventress appears. "As you certainly noticed, our side found itself somehow bored by the long-standing peace and decided to end this temporal state. I'm so sorry that the message didn't come in time. We tried to warn you… too bad. But now we have other deal to make. We are holding nine Republic's Senators hostage. And…" she draws Palpatine, at whose neck she is holding one of her sabers, to the view. "Chancellor Palpatine, too. We want you to withdraw all of your forces from Christophsis and annul the attack. And if you don't do it…" she draws her blade up to Chancellor's face. "They will all die." She pushes him back aside. "I know that you don't trust us that we have anything to deal, so let me show you some proofs."

She pickes up a little round projector and switches it on. A sequence of holos appears.

Obi-Wan tried to recognize them all.

First was Senator Bail Organa of Alderaan,

Then Senator Mon Mothma of Chandrila,

Ryio Chuchi of Pantora,

Orn Free Taa of Ryloth,

Onoconda Farr of Rodia,

Rush Clovis of Scipio,

Polo Se'Lab of Bothawui,

Meena Tills of Dac,

Risi Leonan of Kuat.

"Oh kriff." Obi-Wan gasps. _Um… at least… Padmé Amidala is not between them, right? That may mean that Anakin's not going to release one of his suicidal plans._

Ventress continues. "Withdraw all your forces in next six hours or they're dead. Oh, and don't try to save them, right? We can be pretty mean when someone gets us upset."

She disappears.

"I have a bad –"**(4)**

**ˆ''ˆ**

Palpatine is uneasy.

"Impressive," he tosses, as he watches the dead bodies of his guards, along with the corpses of the three men without name.

"Thank you," Asajj answers, sitting in his chair, wasting her time with polishing her lightsaber hilts.

"Can you tell me… how did you get inside of the Senate building?"

"Simply. One of the Senate guards owed a little favor to Count Dooku. He smuggled me inside. It isn't so hard to get on Coruscant when you are not flying a Separatists' ship."

"Clever, Ventress. You did no mess. But aren't you feared that they will just send some troopers to rush in here and capture you before you will be able to give over the order to execute the senators?"

"Not feared. Maybe worried. But I think that they are terrified by the idea that they will lose nine Senators and Chancellor enough that they will not try it. And… I can still handle with a bunch of stupid clones."

Palpatine turns a little statuette in his hands. "Why did Dooku send you?"

Asajj smiles. "So you finally realized? Because of a small change in our plan." She says and ignited both her lightsabers.

She is lucky, because, exactly as she supposed, Palpatine, in the heat of awakening, tries to fry her with his Force lighting.

"You…" he hisses.

"Don't be improper, Chancellor." She snaps at him contentedly.

He dips into the drapes of his clothes for his lightsaber.

Asajj smiles again. She draws out his lightsaber, slightly turning it between her fingers. "Is that what you are looking for, my friend?"

**ˆ''ˆ**

Aayla Secura is nervous.

She stays onboard the _Arcane_, though she has to be in the hangars, preparing her fighter for attack.

She is looking on… something.

This something stays in the middle of the bridge, eating one of her clones. The other ones – the living ones – shoot at it.

This something looks like a big, pretty big squirrel, crossbred with cougar. It's approximately one point seven meters high, it has a fuzzy yellow fur-coat and darn big teeth.

"General Secura! Do something!" one trooper shouts at her, as the squigar attacks one more of her crew.

Aayla tries to pull herself together, and then soaks into the Force. She raises her hands, trying to establish a connection with the creature.

_You are not hungry already._

Squigar stops chewing the trooper.

_You will spit it up,_

Creature spews out the badly creased armor, not speaking about the trooper in it.

_And you will slowly, slowly walk towards me._

Squigar turns and slowly walks to her.

"Stop shooting! I think that general has this under control." The clone trooper commander ordered.

The creature stops at arm's length from Aayla.

_I am your friend, old boy._

She reaches out her hand, slightly patting the creature's black spot on the jaw.

_I am your friend. We all are your friends._

Squigar puts out its tongue and licks off her hand.

_You will not harm me, or anyone from my crew, right?_

Creature purrs.

"You are actually really adorable." She smiles at her new pet. "We can be friends. Can I call you…Fleecy?"

Creature howls.

Aayla rubs its chin to calm it down. "What about… Cuddles?"

Creature howls again.

"Okay, okay! What about Canear? You know, like an anagram of Arcane, the ship we met each other on. This ship."

Creature makes a long, unpleasant sound, but it isn't a howl, it's more like painful shirek.

Aayla sighs. "You know, I have a feeling that you don't understand anything I tell you."

Squigar snuggles to her hand.

"Oh, you wicked one," she says lovingly, slightly patting its head.

It purrs.

"You like this calling?"

Creature sticks out its crimson tongue and licks her hand.

"Okay, boy… or girl? Let's call you Wicked One, you rotter." She says finally.

Wicked scratches its jaw against her hip. She rubs its ear once more, then walks slowly back to her troops. Wicked One follows her.

"Guys," she says to them, "this is my new pet friend. Don't worry, it's quite tame…now. Its name's the Wicked One." She pats its head. "Say hello to my friends, Wicked!"

**ˆ''ˆ**

Padmé is worried.

She sat in her chair, with Boba Fett sitting in front of her, on her desk, still aiming his blaster at her.

Padmé is somehow in a hopless situation. Fett is clever. When he bound her hands and seated her into the chair, he immediately destroyed the communication system, blocked the door, put some safety device to the window and searched her. Unfortunately for her, he found both blasters she had hidden in her dress.

Now he watches her attentively.

She feels a bit uneasy because of that. His look is really creepy.

Communicator on his waist breeps. He raises it to his mouth, not ripping his sight from her.

"Fett on the line."

"How are you doing here, kid?"

"Everything okay here. I already captured the Senator."

"Well done, boy, keep up the good work. Can I speak to her?"

Fett looks at Padmé shortly. "Of course. If she will be so kind…" he puts the communicator to her face.

"Senator Amidala, it a honor to speak to you." The woman voice from commlink says.

Padmé keeps quiet.

"What's up, here, Boba? Why's she not answering?" the voice asks insulted.

"Be judicious, my dear Senator, and speak." He says darkly.

She, though his threats horrified her even more than threats from some adult, keeps her mouth shut.

He raises her chin with his blaster. "I mean it seriously, Senator. Speak when you are asked."

"I don't even know who am I talking to." She says and tries to cover her panic by all means.

"And we want it to stay in this way." Voice answers.

"Hm. What do you want from me?" Padmé asks.

"From you? Nothing hard. Just do what Boba tells to you."

"So why I had to speak to you?"

"Oh, I just wanted to make sure if Mr. Fett is not lying to me, and assure you that everything that will happen in the future will help the Separatist movement and assist them in their honorable intentions."

"If I am going to die, it wouldn't be for Separatists." She says.

"Oh, how dignified, Senator. But we don't want to kill you. It's not in the plan A, at least. If you die, it won't please us."

"Nice to hear this,"

"I have to go now. Goodbye, Senator Amidala."

"Goodbye."

Boba puts the communicator back to his face.

"Release the plan, Fett."

"Right away."

"And, Boba?"

"Yes?"

"Your father would be proud of you."

"What?"

The woman on the other side hangs it up.

"You are son of Jango Fett, aren't you?" Padmé asks him.

"And you are the Senator I saw fighting the nexu in the Petranaki arena." He says simply.

"You were on Geonosis?"

"Yes. I was there, when my father died." He fists. "I have sworn a revenge to that cowson who killed him. And to the whole Jedi Order."

"Not every Jedi is like the man that killed your father, Boba. There are good ones, too. I know at least four that are the best people I've ever met."

Boba grins. "You are not moving along in a good society, Senator."

She doesn't want to answer. "What is the plan you spoke about?" she asks instead.

"A good plan." He answers. He draws out a little communicator with a holoprojector from his pocket. "Now listen to me, Senator, and nothing will happen to you…"

**ˆ''ˆ**

Alice is breathless.

"Uh, so we got rid of her…" she said almost cheerfully.

Anakin doesn't look weary of the run at all. "I am not so sure about that…" he says, hand still prepared on his lightsaber.

"Can't we take a drive-away from here, master?" Ahsoka asks. "Alice looks pretty sweaty."

"Thanks, Soka." Alice sighs.

"I am sorry about that, Alice." Anakin says, but without a touch of regret. "I am not used to have some no-Jedi and no-clone in my crew."

"Sure." She answers.

Ahsoka looks a bit… a bit like she is able to jump twenty meters high and round all Coruscant round. Oh, I forgot – she is. "I'll find us some pick-up, can I, master?" she asks.

Anakin shakes his head. "No, don't go away alone, Ahsoka. I am afraid we all must go."

"Hm… are you okay, Alice?" Ahsoka asks solicitously.

Alice presses her side. "Oh, I would need few minutes, but it's okay. I'll live through it."

They make their walk through Coruscant streets, looking for pick-up and chatting about nothing.

"Okay, okay," Ahsoka just says, "So, when you'll get 21, you are straightly winning?"

"Yes, and when you have a number lower than 21, when all playmates have numbers under 21, the one with highest number's winning." Alice explains to her.

"And when you have a number above 21?" Anakin asks.

Alice almost blows her top. She didn't know that he's listening, too. After all, regarding the things Ahsoka told her, playing games like blackjack is forbidden for them.

She picks herself up quickly. "Then you are losing immediately and you are out of the game."

"Interesting…" he says pensively. "We can have a play once when we get back to the Temple."

She smiles. "Fine."

"Master! She doesn't know it!" Ahsoka reprehends her master.

"Hey, Snips! It could be funny! You spoiled it!" Anakin complains.

"Master!"

Alice looks from one to the other. "What are you talking about here, guys?" she asks.

"About the reason, why no one wants to gamble with Jedi." Ahsoka answers.

"Because of our force sensitivity, we can predict some things, or use our raised sensitivity to find out if our playmates have good or bad cards. And we can easily cheat in dicing, thank to telekinesis." Anakin explains.

"I think that the only problem with playing blackjack can be in this predicting. But with a blackjack player with a good intuition and damn big luck, it doesn't matter that much." Alice says.

"And the second problem is the little thing that we are not allowed to play it, according to the Jedi Code." Ahsoka says a sharply.

"Oh, Ahsoka, I will be just a harmless short boredom-killer. No big gambling. We will not even play for money." Anakin calms her down.

But this is something Alice doesn't want to hear. "Oh, come on, it isn't that funny without bets!"

Anakin tries as he can to find some compromise. "Can't we play for… I don't know… pudding?"

Ahsoka and Alice somehow manage to say: "Pudding?" in the same time, almost with the same tone.

"Okay, okay! I don't like pudding, too. What about… waffles?"

Ahsoka's mind melts, as Anakin utters the amazing word… "I love waffles!" she says.

Alice sighs. "Okay. I like waffles, too. So we will play for waffles."

"With syrup on the topping?" Ahsoka asks, her eyes brightly shining.

"I prefer chocolate sauce." Alice disagrees.

"And I like cinnamon on them, but that doesn't matter, right?" Anakin says quickly, as he sees that girls are fully prepared to start fighting. "Everyone can flavor his waffles as he wants to."

Ahsoka looks at her master. "Skyguy, do you listen to yourself when you are speaking?"

Alice tries to hide that she's laughing.

"What?" he doesn't take that.

"Everyone can flavor his waffles as he wants to? Really? This is the sort of wise advices you are affording me now?" Ahsoka asks with a grimace.

"I just tried to…" he can't find words to answer.

_Some Obi-Wan here would come in handy,_ he says to himself. _Obi-Wan always knows what to say._

**(4)** I'll NEVER write down this sentence! Never! I hate it! But it so fitted the situation…

**Author's Note:**

**I know, I know! I said five parts! But I wanted to add the part with the Council… Okay, the schedule will be: Obi-Wan/Council/Obi-Wan/Palpatine/Aayla/Padme/Alic e. This is the final version…I hope.**

**And… I don't know why I decided to name the squigar Wicked One. I wanted to name it Cuddles, like the Silri's rancor! And to the creature of squigar – this was intended to be my own idea, no reference. It's also unlikely that it would be a reference, because… I am not going to write there some spoilers.**

**I noticed, that in most of ANs author's are raising some totally obvious questions, so…**

**ARE THE TROOPERS GURADING OBI-WAN'S WARDS DROIDS? WHY?**

**WHAT SHOULD THE JEDI COUNCIL DO WITH THE SEPARATISTS DEMAND? ARE THEY GOING TO TRY TO SAVE THE SENATORS AND CHANCELLOR?**

**WHAT IS THE "CHANGE OF PLAN" ASAJJ SPOKE ABOUT?**

**WHAT IS FETT GOING TO DO? WHO WAS THE WOMAN HE SPOKE TO? **

**WHY ASAJJ DIDN'T SPOKE ABOUT PADMÉ IN THE LIST OF HOSTAGE SENATORS?**

**DID AHSOKA, ANAKIN AND ALICE GOT RID OF AURRA SING, OR NOT?**

**And the most important:**

**WHO IS GOING TO WIN THE BLACKJACK GAME FOR WAFFLES – ALICE, AHSOKA, OR ANAKIN?**

**This is all for now,**

**Review, please. Pretty please. ;)**

**Peace, love and Sith,**

_**Darth Moya ˆˆ**_


End file.
